The present invention relates generally to the field of bicycle frames and more particularly to the field of bicycle frames with fleet maintenance features.
A typical bicycle includes a seat tube, a chain stay and a seat stay which are connected together in a triangle. In the typical bicycle, a chain must be broken in order to install the chain through the triangle because the chain must be connected to a cassette, which is on one side (the inside) of the triangle, and the chain ring, which is on the other side (the outside) of the triangle. Thus, a mechanic must spend time to break and assemble chains when serving the chain. Consequently, improved chain maintenance configurations are needed.